la nueva vida de ash(harem)
by inmortaldragonfire
Summary: ash logra ser campeón de la liga kalos,pero el destino tiene otros planes para el convertirse en el entrenador mas fuerte del mundo...
1. Chapter 1

bueno soy nuevo en fanfiction espero que les guste esta historia sin mas aquí el cap

la nueva vida de ash(harem).

cap.1: esto apenas es el comienzo.

en un estadio enorme la multitud gritaban ante la batalla que estaban presenciando.

ash: vamos greninja no te rindas usa hidro bomba.(dijo el joven para ver a una rana con aspecto de ninja).

greninja: gre gre ninja(dijo expulsando una gran cantidad de agua hacia el rival).

calm: ja perdedor crees que me dejare ganar tan fácil chesnaught usa barrera espinosa.

chesnaught: ches naught ches(dijo creando una barrera verde con espinas sobresalientes).

la hidro bomba izo impacto contra la barrera espinosa creando una cortina de humo.

calm: chesnaught espera que el humo se disipe y luego usa usa brazo martillo.

ash: greninja es tu oportunidad.(dijo para ver como este se ocultaba en la cortina de humo.

luego de unos pocos segundos la cortina se disipo.

calm: chesnaught usa brazo marti...espera donde esta(dijo para ver a distintas direcciones al no encontrar al pokemon rana).

ash: greninja ahora usa anti aéreo.

calm: espera no puede ser.(dijo mirando hacia arriba,para ver como la rana salia disparada en la dirección de chesnaught para después impactar).

ash: ahora usa ataque rápido(dijo para ver a la rana impactar nueva mente contra el otro).

calm: no chesnaught(dijo mirando a su pokemon muy cansado)bien recuperare y usa brazo martillo.

dijo viendo a su pokemon poniéndose de pie e ir en dirección hacia greninja con un brazo envuelto en un brillo blanco.

ash: greninja esquiva y usa shuriken de agua(dijo recibiendo un asentimiento del pokemon ninja).

el pokemon ninja esquivo el ataque del otro para impulsarse con sus patas para dar una vuelta sobre si mismo para luego crear en la palma de sus manos una enorme shuriken agua para después lanzarla contra el pokemon planta/lucha,después un sonoro estruendo se escucho en todo el estadio que ahora estaba en un profundo silencio ya que no se oía ni se veía nada en el campo solo una capa de humo,pero luego de que el humo se disipara solo pudo verse a la rana ninja de pie,luego todo la multitud estallo en gritos de emoción ya que segura mente fue una de las batallas mas increíbles de la historia.

arbitro: chesnaught no puede continuar greninja gana eso significa que el participante ash ketchump gana.

calm: genial que inútil eres chesnaught perdiendo contra un pokemon que tiene no solo desventaja de tipo si no también de tamaño,que vergüenza no mereces estar en mi equipo pokemon inútil(dijo antes de marcharse dejando al triste pokemon).

chesnaught: ches ches(dijo triste el pokemon para dirigirse tras su ex-entrenador pero antes siente una palma en su espalda).

ash: chesnaught no tienes que ir tras ese mal entrenador que no quiere a sus pokemon(pero el pokemon sigue triste)oye no estés triste puedes venir conmigo si quieres(pero al oír eso el pokemon solo lo abraza agradeciéndole con lagrimas de felicidad).

ash: jaja oye no hagas eso tengo me haces cosquillas(pero al ver eso el publico solo grita de felicidad al ver tan amorosa escena de como un entrenador puede hacer lazos con los pokemon).

luego del asiento donde diantha y el presidente de la liga estaban viendo la batalla bajan hasta el campo con un trofeo.

presidente: bueno joven ash por mostrar tu valía en la liga te nombro ganador de la liga kalos.

ante eso todo el lugar estallo en aplausos,silbidos y gritos de emoción,pero un grupo de tres jóvenes saltaron de sus asientos y fueron directo hacia el entrenador que estaba sosteniendo su trofeo.

clemont: genial ash lo lograste ganaste la liga.

serena: si genial amor.

clemont y ash: amor?(ante esto serena se sonroja y ash lo nota).

ash: serena acaso estas enferma?.

serena: a ash no te preocupes no es nada

ash: seguro estas roja pareces enferma.

bonnie: (susurrando)si enferma de amor(pero no tan bajo ya que serena logro escucharlo).

serena: (sonrojada)b-bonnie que cosas dices.

bonnie:jejeje.

pero mientras tanto los otros hablaban.

diantha: bueno ash ganaste la liga sabes lo que significa.

ash: claro tengo el derecho de retarte a ti y a la élite four a un combate.

diantha: si eso sera dentro de una semana por ahora usa el tiempo para entrenar y estar listo para el combate.

ash: si.

luego todos desalojaron el estadio menos una persona que regreso en la noche para ver las estrellas.

ash: vaya después de tanto tiempo gane la liga,quien lo diría pero ahora no tengo tiempo de celebrar es hora de entrenar porque esto apenas es el comienzo...

bueno espero que les haya gustado sin mas me despido.


	2. Chapter 2

**alosaurio116: respondiendo a tu pregunta ustedes elegirán pero que no sea shipping comunes no poke,advance,pearl,negai bueno yo pienso que así sera mas variada e interesante y las legendarias si quieren por mi no hay problema en incluirlas bueno espero que haya aclarado tus dudas aqui el cap por cierto no se para cuando el cap 3 bueno aquí el cap.**

cap.2: greninja vs zygarde(creemos que es el titulo mas spoilero de la vida xd).

era de mañana en el centro pokemon para dos jóvenes y una niña estaban muy preocupados,bueno excepto la niña.

serena: donde se habrá metido ash son las 11 de la mañana y no lo veo por ninguna parte.

clemont: tienes razón no lo veo por ninguna parte.

bonnie: ya tranquilos chicos conociendo ash debe estar entrenando mejor vamos al campo de entrenamiento.

serena y clemont: si.

luego partieron rumbo hacia la parte trasera del centro pokemon donde se hallaba el campo de batalla con la esperanza de ver a su amigo,pero al llegar lo que encontraron fue otra cosa,eran un montón de personas con cámaras y micrófonos entrevistando a un pálido ash el cual rogaba por su vida.

reportero 1: díganos que se siente ganar la liga?.

reportero 2: tiene alguna novia?.

reportero 3: cual de sus pokemon es el mas fuerte?

eran muchas y diversas preguntas el no podía contestar una ya que le lanzaban otra tras otra,hasta que una voz los callo.

enfermera joy:¡BASTA¡ ESTO ES UN CENTRO POKEMON NO UN SALÓN DE ENTREVISTAS(grito esta callando a los reporteros).

reporteros: lo sentimos.

ash: (susurrando)vaya no creí que la enfermera joy se podría enojar tanto es mejor no hacerla enojar o sino no llegare al combate contra la élite(decía con miedo ash).

serena,clemont y bonnie: ash( con decir eso ash volteo a ver a sus amigos los que estaban alegres de verle.

ash: amigos que bien que llegaron ya que tenia algo que decirles.

serena: el que es ash?.

ash: iremos a un beque para quedarnos.

clemont: que'? si podemos quedarnos aquí como lo hicimos ayer.

ash: lo se pero si nos quedamos los reporteros vendrán de nuevo, ademas le causaremos problemas a la enfermera joy.

bonnie. si ash tiene razón tenemos que ir a un lugar mas tranquilo.

luego de terminar de hablar pusieron rumbo a un bosque que encontraron en el mapa llamado bosque rocío(inventado xd).

ash: bueno aquí sera perfecto para entrenar(dijo adentrándose en el bosque).

todos: ash espera(dijeron corriendo detrás de el).

tras unos minutos de persecución,perdieron todo rastro de ash,.

clemont: donde se habrá metido no lo veo por ninguna parte.

serena: es muy imprudente donde podrá estar?

bonnie: a lo mejor esta entrenando.

pero con nuestro héroe,no era diferente la situación estaba tan perdido como los demás.

ash: genial estoy perdido,todo por mi entusiasmo soy un idio...(pero antes de terminar una cegadora luz verde lo ciega)hg que es esto no se pero siento que algo me llama(dijo para caminar torpemente hacia la luz verde)

después de unos minutos de caminar sin rumbo o eso parecía enfrente del estaba una gran cueva de la que provenía una cegadora luz verde.

ash: mnh una cueva que raro es tan grande, porque la enfermera joy no nos dijo nada sobre una cueva enorme,en el bosque bueno como sea de hay proviene esa extraña luz sera mejor investigar(dijo infiltrándose en la cueva ya adentro,se podía ver una caverna rocosa bastante amplia lo suficiente como para construir una,dos o tal vez tres casas,con una gran cascada subterránea con fluyente río que llegaba del lado derecho en dirección del izquierdo pero se concentraba en una pequeña laguna no era profunda apenas si llegaba a los tobillos pero era grande en cuanto a tamaño de la cual se podía ver en el fondo una piedra verde identificada como jade,pero esta tenia algo diferente en vez de ser totalmente verde era la mitad verde y la otra marrón pero solo la verde estaba brillando entonces se acerco a la laguna e inconscientemente tomo la piedra en su mano,la cual brillo con mas intensidad,hasta el cabo de unos segundos que dejo de brillar repentinamente,salia un extraño humo verde para después la roca arder en llamas verdes,ash instintivamente soltó la piedra al suelo ocacionandole una grieta a la roca preciosa pero de repente una gran explosión sorprendió a ash el que al retroceder unos pasos cayo de rodillas).

ash: que es esto que siento mi cuerpo se siente extremadamente pesado,el aire es difícil de respirar es fresco pero a la vez mortal es como tener a xerneas y yveltal frente a mi mm hg(respiraba pesadamente ash mientras llevaba su mano al corazón el que estaba latiendo exageradamente rápido).

ash: si sigo así me desmayare tengo que salir rápido(dijo mientras se ponía de pie para avanzar a la salida pero el ruido ensordecedor de una flecha disparada a gran velocidad hasta impactar en el tobillo izquierdo del azabache obligandole a caer de rodillas y dar un grito desgarrador.

ash: aaaahhhhggg(gritaba de dolor el azabache, para luego ser callado de un gran temblor en la cueva provocando enormes grietas en toda la cueva, levantando una gran cantidad de humo lo único que se podía ver era la silueta de gran serpiente con muchos ojos verdes que brillaban con gran intensidad).

zygarde,ese era el temido nombre de este pokemon,ash instintivamente saco la pokedex de su bolsillo,para luego oír su entrada en la pokedex.

zygarde el pokemon serpiente de tierra,Vive en las profundidades de las cavernas, desde donde vigila a todos aquellos que se dediquen a destruir el ecosistema.  
Cuando el ecosistema de Kalos se encuentra en peligro, aparece y revela su poder este pokemon es muy peligroso por su gran poder su clasificación es...legendario(para haci dejar de hablar

zygarde: zy zy garde(gritaba furioso el pokemon mientras meneaba su cabeza enfurecida de un lado al otro

ash: que debo hacer,debe pensar que al romperla gema de jade amenazo su territorio.

zygarde: zy garrrr(dijo lanzando mas flechas).

ash se cubrió con sus brazos para esperar su ataque pero al moverse unas cuantas pokeballs cayeron de su cinturón para aparecer unas figuras que al ver las flechas dirigiéndose a su entrenador usaron ataques para desviar las flechas.

ash: greninja,sceptile,infernape,chesnaught(que olvidamos decir que lo capturo)chicos gracias(ante eso sus pokemon hicieron su sonido característico)bueno chicos que tal si le mostramos de lo que somos capaces(ante eso los pokemon asienten)bien vamos greninja shuriken de agua,sceptile hoja aguda,infernape ultra puño,chesnaught mazazo(para haci todos contraatacar a la serpiente de tierra cuando impactaron esperaron hasta que el humo se disipara creyendo haber conseguido la victoria,pero lo que vieron era diferente el pokemon no tenia ni un rasguño,próximamente utilizo mil flechas hiriendo a todos los pokemon que estaban en schock todos menos greninja que reacciono rápidamente sujeto a ash sacándolo de la zona de peligro,ash iba tras sus pokemon creyendo que estaban heridos pero lo que vio era diferente sus pokemon eran rodeados por un aura verde,no se podían mover bueno el no sabia que ataque era ese ya que es de los movimientos exclusivos de zygarde pero sorpresivamente este era diferente era descomunalmente fuerte era diferente a los demás no solo por la fuerza si no por su inteligencia y por su control de ataques.

ash: bueno eres diferente a los demás no suelo querer atrapar legendarios pero creo que tu eres la exepcion te capturare y te haré mi pokemon(dijo decidido).

zygarde: zy gar gar de(dijo dispuesto atacar).

ash: greninja esto es enserio demos lo mejor greninja fusión form.

luego una onda de agua cubrió a greninja para luego adoptar otra forma.

ash: bien greninja usa hidro bomba(dijo al ver a su pokemon lanzar una gran cantidad de agua hacia el pokemon legendario, el cual se protegió con su cola pero no fue suficiente ya que la potencia del agua lo mando a estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la caverna la cual empezaba a temblar.

ash: greninja no te detengas usa múltiples shuriken de agua(a lo que el pokemon empezó a tirar shuriken echas de agua, que obligaron al pokemon a recibir la fuerza de las estrellas de agua mas el echo de que estaba atrapado,era el momento perfecto para decir la frase entre la espada y la pared,el pokemon a no aguantar mas utilizo bomba de lodo pero esta era diferente era diez veces mas grande que las normales la cual impacto contra greninja el cual se estrello contra un muro de la cueva la cual empezó a temblar nuevamente.

ash: veo que no me equivoque sobre ti,greninja usa katana de agua(inventada)(dijo viendo como greninja sacaba dos cuchillas de su espalda la cuales crecían adoptando la forma de dos katanas echas de agua,posteriormente el pokemon se lanzo en contra la serpiente de tierra la cual estaba recibiendo mucho daño ya que no podía defenderse de la velocidad de greninja al atacar con las espadas era como si de un verdadero ninja se tratase,no aun mas que eso un super ninja tenia una velocidad y fuerza increíble no dejaba que zygarde atacara para luego cruzar las espadas para dar el ataque definitivo tomando un gran impulso para mandar a volar a zygarde hasta estrellarse nuevamente contra la pared,cuando se levanto ataco con un poderoso hiper rayo el cual iba directo a greninja.

ash: greninja contraataca con aqua-jet(greninja se envolvió en una capa de agua para lanzarse contra zygarde a una gran velocidad,que parecía una gran bala el iba directo hacia el ataque cuando llego la hora de impactar zygarde se alarmo ya que no había ninguna explosión o señal de que los ataques impactaron no en ves de eso era como si de una lucha por terreno se tratase ya que el hiper rayo y el aqua-jet estaban luchando por ganar pero greninja estaba tan decidido a ganar que dio vuelta sobre si mismo, al ver esto todos se extrañaron pero luego greninja lanzo una hidro bomba en contra la pared ganado tanto impulso que supero fácilmente el hiper rayo dándole fuertemente a zygarde en la zona del pecho obteniendo una enorme explosión que derrumbo totalmente la caverna con ash,zygarde y sus pokemon dentro ash creía que iba a ser aplastado pero no fue así al abrir sus ojos vio a zygarde,greninja y sus pokemon ya liberados gracias zygarde intentando que unas gigantescas rocas cayeran sobre el luego los pokemon usaron gran energía destrozando las rocas,cuando ya se calmo todo ash vio a los pokemon cansados especialmente greninja y zygarde por lo cual saco un de su mochila un botiquín de primeros auxilios luego de unas aproximadas tres horas curo por completo a los pokemon.

ash: que bueno que están bien...saben zygarde puedes irte en paz ya no quiero atraparte se libre( pero el pokemon no se iba).

zygarde: zy zy garde(dijo hacercandose al entrenador).

ash: ya veo quieres venir conmigo pues bien desde hoy seras mi pokemon zygarde(dijo tocándole suavemente con una pokeball que saco de su bolsillo para luego empezar a moverse para luego dejar de hacerlo como significado que era suyo) bien espero que seamos buenos amigos(luego empezó a gruñirle el estomago) jajaja creo que tengo hambre bueno chicos que les parece ir a donde los chicos y pikachu están... un momento lo olvide estoy PERDIDO(grito al aire ante esto sus pokemon solo dieron un gran suspiro).

bueno hasta aquí adiós..


End file.
